A New Season of Summer
by mackenziedescant
Summary: This is what happens right after the battle between the living and the dead. What if the Gods rewarded all of our heroines for the wonderful deed they had done. This story also contains details of each of the characters lives in the 5 - 10 years after the battle.
1. The Final End of Winter

**Chapter 1. The Final End of Winter.**

_It finally came, the end of a long hard battle. Everyone stood there for a second taking it all in, a nightmare that seemed like it would last forever. Even though it wasn't with out great lost. Some of the lost was to come to pass in every time line, like the final attack on Cersei and the Night King to end their reign of terror. Others were lost that didn't have to happen, like the deaths of Jaime, Melisandre, and Varys. They mourned for the lost of great friends, while also celebrating inside the end of the wicked rulers. Suddenly Tyrion looks up to break the silence. _

Tyrion: **Well, I can feel Westeros getting warmer already.**

_Everyone lets out a small chuckle. They have been cold for so long they forgot what summer felt like. They all turn to face each other._

**Sansa: What do we do now? Can we finally live at least a little like normal people?**

**Daeny: I can't see why not. After all I think the Gods would understand if we don't want to fight for a while. **

**Jon: I agree with Daeny. Ask us anything you like and we shall give it to you. We want all of you to live out the rest of your days as you would like, not by serving for our houses or your house, but to raise families and live your lives to the fullest. You have risked your lives for our kingdom, let us give you your dream life. It can be in a grand** **castle or in a nice house in a nice town to raise your children.**

_**Sam steps forward to address Jon and his queen.**_

**Sam: Your Graces, Gilly and I have nothing to ask of you, but thank you for all you have done for us as well as our son. We could never repay the kindness you have given us, whatever you need Gilly and I will do for as long as we both shall live.**

**Jon: Thank you Sam. For your service I am giving you and Gilly a house by the seashore, like you always wanted. As for baby Sam, he shall have the finest education and go to any kind of school to become whatever he desires to be. I will make sure personally. **

Gilly steps forward holding baby Samwell Tarly Jr. in her arms. As she steps forward Sam puts his hands around his wife's hip.

**Gilly: Thank you so much King Aegon.**

** Jon: Please call me Jon, I don't know if I could ever get use to that name.**

As Sam and Gilly step back, Sir. Jorah steps forward.

**Jorah: My Queen, I ask only what I have for many years, other than serving you. To let me stay in Westeros and return to my family.**

**Daeny: Of course Sir. Jorah that is the least I could do, besides you have a niece to get to. I know for a fact you will grow to love unconditionally, as you have loved me. **

**Jorah: Thank you so much my Queen. May I head there now?**

**Daeny: Of course! Have a safe trip.**

_Jorah turns around and gets on his horse. He rides his horse as fast as he can to make it home. He can't wait to see his little niece and hold her in his arms for the first time._

_Grey Worm then steps up to Daeny and Jon. Trying to act tough but you can easily see how nervous he is._

**Grey Worm: My Queen, I have been with you since you freed me from my chains. I have only one thing to ask of you, since the only practice I know of this is a blessing from a Queen. May I have your blessing to marry Messandei? If she will accept my hand in marriage of course?**

**Daeny: I am not a step in your way. If you wish to marry Messandei, and she accepts your hand in marriage, then do it. I will even pay for your wedding feast. **

_Messandei approaches taking Grey Worms hands, and holding his hand by their waist._

**Messandei: Thank you so much Khaleesi. This means the world to me.**

**Daeny: It is my pleasure. After all, you two are some of my best friends. I couldn't be more happier for the both of you.**

_With that simple answer, Daeny gives a hug to Messandei and Grey Worm_. Two people who fell in love because she freed them.

**Jon: Which reminds me. Gendry.**

_Gendry step out infront of the crowd. Nervous as he was, he didn't know what the King would say to_

**Gendry: Yes, your Grace.**

**Jon: For your reward I have personally picked it for you if you wish to have it. You are the last Baratheon alive, and there is no one else to despite that. Even if there was, everyone can tell you are Robert Baratheon's son. I would like to legitimize you as Gendry of House Baratheon. Therefore you would no longer be Gendry Waters, but Gendry Baratheon. **

_Falling on his knees in utter thanks bowing to Jon. Jon picks him up and hugs Gendry, and Gendry returns the hug back._

**Gendry: Thank you! Thank you so much, your Grace!**

**Jon: Hold on i'm not finished yet. Arya, come her**e**.**

_Arya steps forward. She is nervous as well. Does Jon know that she and Gendry are in love? _

**Arya: Yes, Jon?**

**Jon: I know the two of you love each other, very much. So if you wish, I give you my blessing to marry Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. That's if she accepts. We all know you can think for yourself. **

_Everyone lets out a slight laugh. _

_Gendry now holding Arya's hands, with a slim smile and a twinkle in his eyes. _

**Gendry: So, Arya, what do you say?**

_Arya is happy as can be, with her cheeks blushing with pink. A huge smile runs across her face._

**Arya: Of course I will. **

_Arya and Gendry hug as if it has been ages of them being apart. The happiness is know through the crowd. Then Gendry whispers to Arya._

**Gendry: I told you, you would be M'lady.**

_All of the sudden Bran feels a change in the wind. Bran doesn't know why but he felt has if this has never happened before in all of the history of Westeros. Not this kind of wind at least._

**Bran: Stop! Something is happening!**

_Sansa leans down with a concerned look on her face._

**Sansa: What is it Bran?**

_Bran is puzzled, more puzzled as the three eyed raven. He can't help but stare at the sky._

**Bran: I? I? I don't know!**


	2. The Old and The New

**Chapter 2: The Old and the New**

_As the wind blew long and hard, everyone started covering their faces. All of the sudden a light appears. No one can tell what it is for a moment. Bran then realizes it is a girl. She couldn't be older than 15 or 16 years old. Indeed not much older than himself and Arya._

**Girl: Hello. It's nice to finally meet you all. Especially you Bran.**

_Everyone has a very puzzled look on their face. Wondering who this mysterious girl is, especially since she just fell out of the sky._

**Jon: Who are you?**

**Girl: I am Sirena.**

**Bran: Why are you here Sirena?**

_Sirena having a smile on her face, with sweet eyes with long light brown hair. Her eyes a nice shade of hazel green._

**Sirena: I am here to take you to your reward the Gods have given you.**

_Sansa and Daeny look at each other and then at her as if they were waiting to tell them she was just kidding._

**Sansa: Sure you are.**

_Sirena rolled her eyes as if she can't believe what she is hearing._

**Sirena: I need everyone in a circle and hold my hand, and close your eyes.**

**Daeny: Why would we do that?**

**Sirena: Is it really going to hurt you to all hold hands and close your eyes for a couple of minutes.**

_Everyone then gives in and holds hands with one another. Not believing anything is going to happen. Arya was about to say something, when all of the sudden they felt like if_ _they moved but without leaving the ground they were standing on._

**Sirena: Ok, you can open your eyes now.**

_Everyone looks up as they seem to be in a big hall, beyond all compare. A hall fit for a king that ruled all the known world. The decroations all in gold. This was even more gold than all the richest houses had seen since the dawn of time it self._

**Sirena: Ok they are ready for you now.**

_The big wide doors opened up to this amazing throne room where seven people sit on seven thrones. Everyone looked on in awe._

**The Father God: I guess you know who we are. You all have heard of us your entire lives.**

**Tyrion: The Gods!**

_Everyone bows to the Seven Gods of Westeros._

**The Mother God: Arise children, there is no need for formalities.**

_The group arises from their bows._

**The Mother God: We have invited you here to thank you for what you have done.**

**The Father God: We could have never defeated the Night King without your help.**

**Daeny: It was the right and noble thing to do.**

**The Mother God: While I do agree, it was also something you agreed to do. Not many people would do that even if they were asked. You however are true born leaders. You saw a problem and you made a promise to fix it, and you completed that promise.**

**The Father God: First off I would like to relive Bran as his position as the Three Eyed Raven. The purpose of the Three Eyed Raven was to keep the Night King in place until he could be destroyed. Bran not only will you no longer be the Three Eyed Raven, but you will have your personality back. You will remember everything you saw and everything you learned, but you can go back to living a normal life. I will also restore your legs, since that is your greatest desire so you maybe able to walk again.**

**Bran: Thank you so much. This means more to me than you could ever know.**

_With a wave of his finger, Bran was no longer the Three Eyed Raven. He lifted Bran from his chair as it melted from under him, and placed him on his own two feet._

**The Mother God: Sirena, you can take them now to their reward we have set up for them.**

**Sirena: Of course my Grace.**

_They all bowed goodbye to the seven._

**Sirena: Ok, come on. Trust me you will love this.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Surprise

**_ Chapter 3: The_****_ Big Surprise_**

_As our heroes was lead down this long, dark hallway by no other than Sirena. It seemed like the hallway went on forever, but as they walked they wondered what they're reward would be. Then, they all saw this bright light at the end of the hallway. Before they could reach it, Sirena turned around to the group._

**Sirena: I hope you all like it. Remember this is all real, take it in while you can. Ok?**

**Jon: I can't think of anything else to do.**

_Sirena slightly smiled, as she turned back around. She opened up the doors to this large chamber with multiple rooms with an open floor plan. Then they each saw a shadow of a figure. Then, out of no where, all the people they loved, but lost to the game of thrones. They were all shocked as Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Llyana, and Rickon Stark emerged with Khal Drogo, his son, Rheagan, Rheagar Targarian, Sir. Serbaristen, Robert Baratheon, and Yangrit. _

**_Sirena: Surprise!_**

_Ned Stark walked up to Sirena to hug her, and she hugged him back._

**Ned: It's good to see you my little starfish. I knew you could do it.**

_Catelyn Stark approach Sirena next with a tiny box in her hand. As she got closer Ned pulled her in by her waist._

**Catelyn: My little Sirena, I made this for you I hope you like it.**

_Catelyn hands Sirena the small box. _

**Sirena: Thank you so much!**

_Sirena opens it up with excitement, but gracefully. In the box was a beautiful blue ribbon to put in her hair. Sirena has a huge smile across her face. _

**Sirena: _Thank_ you so much!**

_As Sirena hugged Catelyn for the beautiful bow._

_**Robert: Wait that's not all of it.**_

_Exclaimed Robert Baratheon. As he walked toward Sirena with a present behind his back. _

**Robert: Here's a little something to match it. **

_Robert hands her the present. Excitement went across Sirena's face as she opened it, wondering what it could be. Then, she pulled out a beautiful blue dress. Sirena ran up and hugged Robert._

**Sirena: Thank you so much!**

_Robert hugged her back._

**Robert: Well I have to spoil my granddaughter sometimes!**

_Gendry's mouth dropped._

**Gendry: Granddaughter!?**

_They all looked at Robert, as the rest of them looked at each other._

**Sirena: I think its time for the family reunions. I'm just going to go check that the Seven's don't need anything.**

_Sirena then hurries back to the throne room to leave from this awkward situation._


	4. Chapter 4: A Stark Reunion

**_ Chapter 4: A Stark Reunion_**

_Ned Stark turned to face Jon, Bran, Sansa, and Arya. With a bright smile upon his face._

**Ned: I am so proud of all of you. You have made me happy with the things you have done to make your children and all of Westeros safer.**

_Catelyn still by Ned turned to Jon with a soft smile._

**Catelyn: I am so sorry Jon. I know I can never make up of how awful I have been to you over the years. I just hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**

_Jon looked at Catelyn with symthony in her eyes. Jon almost in tears himself managed to get a question._

**Jon: You really didn't know, did you?**

_Catelyn shook her head no. _

**Catelyn: I know that is no excuse but. **

_Then she was cut off by Jon._

**Jon: I forgave you a long time ago. Even though I know who my true parents are, I have one thing to ask you.**

**Catelyn: Yes, what is it?**

**Jon: Will you be my adopted mother? After all you did a good job of taking care of me.**

_Catelyn had a big wide smile of absolute joy on her face when she heard this._

**Catelyn: Yes! Of course! I wouldn't rather it any other way. **

_Then the whole family, Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Bran, all sat down to chat for a while like the old times._

**Robb: Arya I can't believe you became a better fighter than Dad, Jon, and I all combined.**

**Arya: Thanks Robb. **

**Bran: So, who was the last to leave Winterfell, before I was left there?**

**Robb: I'm sorry. I was just so angry.**

**Bran: I know, I would have done the same thing.**

**Ned: Sansa I am so sorry about Ramsey and Joffrey. **

**Sansa: I would rather not talk about it.**

**Robb: Who knows maybe the love of your life is right under your nose.**

_Then Theon walks up to approach the group. Everyone else looks up at Theon._

**Theon: I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve any of your forgiveness, but it doesn't hurt to try to make a mends.**

_Robb gets up and hugs Theon._

**Robb: I know you wanted to be with a family that you got taken away from, and that you wanted to be loved by your father. You are not only a Greyjoy Theon, you are also a Stark and Tully. So no matter what, we are family, and I will always forgive you.**

_The Starks carried on laughing and joking about the good old times. At last, even for one moment, life seemed to stop as they were together as a family once more._


End file.
